Regrets of a Hanyou
by Mizz Jayzcee
Summary: It has left him empty... losing what he had cherished in his heart just felt way more than painful. If only he could go back through time... maybe he could set it right. Oneshot.


**Lifeline**

**Regrets of a Hanyou**

_It never seemed to stop. It had always pained me deep down my very heart, the lifeline of my hanyou days. Why did I not have the courage to unleash what had to be let loose? I was a coward, a living creature not worthy of life… if only I could change what time had done… then my soul could rest in peace._

Inuyasha snapped out of his painful thoughts, his eyes reddened from last night. He had been crying. Yes, he cried as he faced the moonless, blue sky. He didn't know how long he remained that way, all he wanted was to curse himself for being so weak when the one person, who accepted and loved him for what he was, needed his aid more than ever. The memories of her suffering were planted in his mind, haunting him every second, every move he made. He had never felt so empty before, not even when her mother died a couple of years back.

'_Please…'_ Inuyasha begged as hot tears flowed down his eyes, _'Please, Kagome… forgive me…'_

**.:Flashback:.**

_The usual breeze of evil hung endlessly in the air. Every second seemed to linger for eternity, stopping any living creature at its wake. Though the silence was unbearable, a group of six cautiously watched the deepness of the forest, waiting…_

_A white-haired hanyou slowly unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, cursing under his breath. "You're a dean man, Naraku!" he leapt as he unleashed the Wind Scar. "Kaze no Kizu!"_

_A blast of energy sliced through the ground, and right towards the target. Naraku was cut in half, his face shocked at the sudden attack. But it was not enough to defeat him. The poisonous insects came right away, their buzzes filled the air as they crumpled on Naraku's chest together, forming a new body._

_"No way!" Sango had said, her face full of confusion as she faced the demon in his perfect shape. "He had never reformed that quickly before!"_

_"Shocked at my greatness?" Naraku had laughed. "You will never beat me. Your powers are useless!"_

_"Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha unleashed the Wind Scar once again, followed by Kagome's arrow. The attacks combined together, creating a stronger amount of energy blast. Miroku and Sango saw the team work and took it as their cue. They ran as fast as they could on opposite sides, ready to make their move. As the Wind Scar broke through the barrier, Sango flung her Hirakotsu and Miroku cast the Purification spells to combine with Kagome's arrow. It hit the target, causing a rather explosion from his demon-made body, a toxic miasma filled the air._

_Kagome, who was quite close enough from Naraku, inhaled the poisonous mist and coughed instantly._

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran towards her as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Don't breathe, I'll get you out of here!" But before he could even reach her, a strong wind blew from the sky, causing the group the look up._

_The wind was from Kagura, who was sitting on her usual white leaf with Kana. Inuyasha cursed as he drew his sword once again._

_"I guess I'll take it from here." She laughed evilly, raising her powerful fan. "Dance of the Blades!"_

_Like wind knives falling from the sky, the attack headed right towards the coughing miko. Sango screamed as Kagome covered her eyes with her arms, hoping it would save her._

_"Inuyasha!" she cried._

_"Kagome!" he tried to reach her, but it was too late. The blades landed, blood splattered from the spot. Then there was silence._

_"Ka…gome?" Inuyasha tried to hold back his tears, praying for her to be alright. He ran through the smoke. As it cleared away, the sight he saw tightened his heart, as if he stopped breathing. There she was, lying helplessly on the red ground, her black hair covering her bloody face. Realizing the situation, he found his voice and screamed her name, causing birds to fly off their homes._

_Sango and the others stood frozen, hoping that she would open her eyes and call their names. But it never happened. She just laid there as Inuyasha hugged her close, screaming her name over and over again._

_"Please Kagome…" he cried loudly for the very first time in his life. "I'd d-do anyt-thing… please… open y-your eyes…"_

_But they remained close. It wasn't a dream. It happened for real, and everyone had seen it occur. No matter what they did, the life of their miko friend would never be returned. She was gone forever…_

* * *

Inuyasha had nothing to do but cry. Cry to himself, cry in front of his friends, cry at the grave of the person she had cherished in his heart. He had never even said he loved her. He had never expressed himself, not even through a kiss. All those feelings left unsaid… why wouldn't the Creator give him one more chance to tell her everything?

_It had left me empty, like a shell of nothing but broken love, and hidden feelings. If only I took the chance to say how I loved her… if only I didn't wait… then maybe she would still be alive right now. Those memories… I know they will haunt me for the rest of my life. No matter what I do… nothing can change what was done. I never realized this until now…_

_…Kagome… I wish I could have told you that you were my lifeline… without you, I cannot survive. So it has come to this. You have left me alone in this pointless life… I would give everything to bring you back… I would even sacrifice my soul._

He stood in front of her grave._ I will never leave you…_

Then all of a sudden, as if it came from the air that blew past him, he heard a voice that comforted his swollen heart.

_'I know Inuyasha… I know…'_


End file.
